The Moose
The Moose (Commonly known as the Amazing Moose is Hudson.briggs' star character and the main protagonist in The Moose Franchise. He is the main character who's focused on as he appears in every Moose Story ever since the original story. Origins He is based on the real life animal, known as the Moose, the largest of deer species. However, The Moose in the franchise uses a Cartoon-Character-Type look. History The Amazing Moose The Moose is first seen in his original story, known as The Amazing Moose. The Narrator gives the Powerpoint watchers some facts about the Moose, using him as an example. In the end, he meets his rival, the Water lily, who challenges the Moose to a battle. In the end, the results of the battle were tied, meaning neither the Moose or Water Lily winning the battle. The Moose 2: Even Moosier The Moose returns, but this time to get revenge of the Water Lily by setting up schemes and traps in order to eat her. The Moose, however ends up being boomed into the sky by a stick of dynamite, causing chaos to everyone below. He soon landed in the roof of a house, opening the door, telling everyone outside that he had gave up catching the Water Lily and instead would teach the citizens how to be real VILLAINS. The Moose in Hooves Got Talent The Moose reappears in Hooves Got Talent as one of the talent show's contestants. However, thanks to his "Launching out of a cannon act", he ended up flunking the talent show, leaving his friend, The Cow with first prize for his tightrope act. The Moose in World Tour The Moose and Water lily decide to go around the world for their vacation, but end up getting kicked out of a New York hotel for swimming in the pool with no clothes on, although both of them do not wear clothes at all. The Moose in The Time Twister The Moose and Water Lily take a wrinkle in time just to accidentaly change the course of time. They soon go back in time to fix everything and make the present back to the way it was. Star Wars a Moose Story Main Article: Star Wars a Moose Story MEME Compilations The Moose returns along with Water Lily and the Cow as they are presented in most of the memes associated with this meme compilation. They make a reappearance in The Second MEME Compilation. During the second MEME Compilation, The Moose find a nail poking out of the wall, so he grabs a a hammer to poke it in, not realising it was Thor's. The house crumbled down, making The Moose and Water lily move out to live with the Moose's father, until the house is repaired. Avengers: Infinity Moose The Moose makes an appearance in Avengers: Infinity Moose as "Iron Moose", a parody of Iron Man and "Star Moose" a parody of Star-Lord. What Does the Fox say, Moose Edition The Moose makes a cameo appearance on slide 56. There is also a note from him at the end of the Powerpoint, saying how he was jealous of the Fox stealing the spotlight. Pesonality The Moose seems to be more interested in being dumb and stupid instead of being dead serious. He often finds himself in tough situations in which he will need to solve either with Water Lily or all by himself. He is always finding himself into trouble such as going back in time to meddle with the past and crumbling his own house down just because of a nail in a wall. He doesn't really find himself as useful as the rest of his friends. Known for doing lots of idiotic things, he has been through a lot lately and there is no clue what he'll get up into yet. He is described as funny, annoying, boring and excited. He seems to always be in the yellow zone as he is always in loss of some control. He declares his antlers "Useless" because all they do is take up more space as well as making it difficult to hide in a game of hide and seek. Gallery The Moose Wiki has a Gallery for The Moose. Visit This page to see it. Trivia *He, Water Lily and the Cow seem to be the mascots of the franchise. *He often mistakes the Water Lily for a male. *In World Tour, it is revealed that he has never been on a plane before. *In the second MEME Compilation, it is revealed that The Moose hates Black People. **It is also revealed that he is afraid of heights, making him feel terrorized. *He sometimes declares himself as the "Amazing" Moose. *Despite the fact being a Moose, he acts like a regular person as he lives in a modern house and not in the woods. **This is all to make the Moose more cartoon-like. *So far, he has appeared in every single Moose Story ever since the original story. See Also *The Water Lily *The Cow *The Amazing Moose *Troll